Remember the Sin
by LadyLoba
Summary: Hay deseos que no mueren, hay memorias que no se borran, y en el aniversario de la fecha más infame en la historia de las naciones, esos deseos reprimidos volverán a la luz. WARNING: Bondage, sadomasoquismo, un poco de dubcon y otros ligeros kinks. Si no les gusta no lo lean.
1. Chapter 1

**_Remember the Sin_**

…

Faltaban ya escasos diez minutos para la reunión, se escuchaban los ecos de las voces tras las puertas; adentro, los hombres y también algunas mujeres vestidos correctamente con sus trajes de etiqueta charlaban, discutían, bebían una taza de café fuerte para aminorar los efectos de la fría lluvia en el exterior, esperaban ansiosos a que diera la hora justa y todos estuvieran juntos. Era una reunión importante, y caída justamente en un día revelador: era primero de septiembre, y habían pasado exactamente 70 años desde que se iniciara la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Parecía un día propenso para el desastre, y el mal clima parecía gritarlo a voces.

-¿Quiénes faltan? –preguntó la seca voz del británico, quien se había negado en redondo a beber café y degustaba un té suave en una taza pequeña.

-Tranquilo, mon ami, aún tenemos tiempo. –le consoló Francis, sonriéndole con su característica mirada sardónica. –Mucho tiempo de sobra, debo añadir.

-Silencio, rana. –gruñó el otro. –No estoy de humor para soportarte hoy…

-Oh, ¿acaso Inglaterra está amargado de nuevo? –preguntó con tono divertido Alfred. -¡Jajaja! Creí que este clima te gustaba.

-No es por el clima, idiota.

-Ve~ -murmuró inocente Feliciano, que se mantenía distraído jugando con un bolígrafo sobre la mesa, sentado al lado del silencioso Kiku que observaba la escena de pleito con todo su estoicismo.

La batalla estalló una vez más. Arthur y Francis comenzaron a discutir, mientras Alfred, en medio de ellos, reía divertido. Los insultos volaban, casi callando el ruido de la lluvia en el exterior.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme vándalo, idiota!

-¿Y cómo te digo, cherí, si no eres más que eso aunque ahora finjas portarte bien?

-¡Silencio, o te declararé la guerra ahora mismo…!

-¡BASTA! –tronó una voz grave y fuerte que rompió la discusión. Arthur y Francis musitaron a la vez con evidente sonrojo:

-Alemania…

El aludido los miraba con ojos febriles, pero al hablar recuperó su tono sensato, más adecuado a la expresión indefinida de su rostro.

-No deberían jugar con esas cosas por estupideces. Tienen el orgullo de encontrarse aquí todos como naciones hermanas y no tenemos porque…

Una voz suave interrumpió su discurso, y una figura pequeña apareció envuelta en un impermeable negro que dejó caer en la puerta de entrada.

-¡Lo siento, lamento mucho la demora, es que estaba ocupada y la lluvia me retrasó!

Los ojos de todos se clavaron en la mujer, de piel morena, cabellos oscuros y expresivos ojos de un color indefinido que parecía a momentos dorado. Alfred sonrió, agitando su mano y gritándole:

-¡Hello, Mexico! ¡Ven aquí!

La latina se sentó entre Alfred y el silencioso Matthew, que al verla murmuró:

-Hola, María…

-Hola, Mattie. –repuso ella. Arthur, aprovechando esa distracción para alejarse un par de asientos de Francis, echó una mirada a su reloj y anunció:

-Son las diez. Ha comenzado la reunión.

Durante más de dos horas los temas a tratar fueron discutidos, no sin intervalos de violencia donde todos se gritaron de todo, incluyendo a aquéllos países que por convicción o fuerza eran neutrales, todos parecían tener motivos de disputa aquélla mañana; en medio del tumulto, hubo un instante en que Alfred tomó la palabra y habló de tirón por casi diez minutos respecto a su idea para mejorar la economía de los países con bajo desarrollo, provocando un gruñido de desprecio entre algunos de los presentes, especialmente por parte de María, que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y masticando su rabia; rara vez se atrevía a llevarle la contraria al norteamericano, pero en esos instantes estaba deseosa de decirle un par de cosas. La bomba estalló cuando de pronto, a él se le escapó decir:

-Y realmente creo que las vallas son un buen aditamento…

-¿Aditamento para qué? –saltó ella de pronto, poniéndose de pie. -¿Para seguir jodiéndome?

Se hizo silencio. Alfred, con su habitual sonrisa, replicó:

-Mary, please, tú y yo sabemos que no me gusta…

-¡Ah, ya sé por dónde vas! ¡No te gusta que mi gente viva en tu casa pero te gusta que trabajen para ti!

-No quise decir eso…

-¿Entonces me puedes explicar porqué carajos no detuviste el remedo de construcción de tu maldito muro, gringo?

-Because…

-¿Y qué me dices de todos los problemas que trajo eso, eh? Los dos metros de frontera que por poco me quitas, la fractura de la reserva… las inundaciones…

Parecía que por fin había reunido el valor para gritarle todo lo que había estado mascullando y tratando de arreglar tibiamente durante años, los demás sólo se reducían a mirarla, estupefactos, desconocedores de aquélla faceta brutal por parte de la latina; todos, excepto Francia y España, pensaban que era una mujer dócil, amistosa y siempre dispuesta a los mejores arreglos, pero aquélla exhibición de agresividad indicaba todo lo contrario, y luego de despotricar por casi cinco minutos contra su vecino del norte, la voz le falló y tomó un respiro, dándose cuenta de las miradas a su alrededor.

-Lo siento… -susurró apenada, sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían. Incapaz de continuar, echó a correr a la puerta de salida, ignorando los gritos de:

-¡México, espera!

-Darling, wait!

-Oh, mon Dieu…

-Iré por ella. –dijo tranquilamente Ludwig, saliendo a su encuentro. No tardó mucho en dar con ella, se había refugiado en uno de los salones secundarios, apenas iluminado por la luz pálida que se colaba de los ventanales; la latina estaba encogida contra la pared, tratando de controlar las lágrimas que arruinaban el suave maquillaje de sus ojos.

Con paso suave, Ludwig se acercó a ella.

-María…

-¡Ah! Lo siento… lo siento muchísimo… -dijo mientras trataba de secar las últimas lágrimas. –Debí… perdón, debí portarme mejor…

-Sí, tienes razón. –Ludwig tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo pasó debajo de los ojos de la joven, limpiando las manchas negruzcas del maquillaje corrido. Ella trató de sonreírle, a pesar de que sus labios temblaban, y un rubor tenue se extendió sobre sus mejillas. -¿Was? ¿Aún te preocupa la cercanía de otros?

Ella entreabrió los labios en un gesto de sorpresa. Sabía muy bien a lo que él se refería, pues años atrás le había hecho la misma pregunta, en una circunstancia muy diferente a aquélla, pero, qué curioso, parecía que el comentario había recorrido la distancia y el tiempo suficiente para presentarse una vez más en el mismo día en que, setenta años atrás, se le hubiera formulado por primera vez.

De pronto las manos de Ludwig se cerraron alrededor de sus hombros, dándola la vuelta para dejarla de espaldas a él; un dedo se escurrió debajo de su blusa, pasando por su cuello, en un lugar ubicado cerca del hombro. La caricia le provocó un estremecimiento casi imperceptible a la latina.

-Tienes memoria táctil, por lo que veo… -susurró el germano, tocando de nuevo aquél punto. –Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

-Recuerdo muchas cosas. –admitió finalmente la latina, tratando de adoptar una expresión neutral. –Recuerdo la noche, el frío…

-Estabas temblando. Justo como ahora. –los labios de Ludwig se acercaron a su oído.

-Estaba asustada. –murmuró ella débilmente. Ludwig sonrió, alejando su dedo del cuello de ella y rozando con el mismo apéndice un lugar junto al omóplato izquierdo de la mujer.

-¿Aún está? –preguntó enigmáticamente.

-Casi no se ve ya…

-Ah, sí. Tanto tiempo ha pasado. ¿Recuerdas cómo te la hice? –preguntó con un tono de diversión en la voz. María mordió sus labios antes de contestar lánguidamente:

-Sí, lo recuerdo bastante bien… Pensé que no se borraría… y que si Alfred la veía…

-No hables de él ahora. ¿Porqué habría de verla acaso? –como única respuesta, la latina se encogió de hombros. –Hmm… supongo que a veces le da el viejo hábito de… tocar donde no debe… husmear donde no debe… -su mano izquierda rodeó la cintura y los brazos de María, estrechándola contra su cuerpo sin que ella ofreciera más resistencia que un respingo de sorpresa.

-Ludwig… no…

-¿Nein? –la mano derecha del hombre acarició la mejilla de ella, bajando lentamente por su cuello. –Creí que te gustaba… recuerdo que te gustaba… -sus dedos rozaron el seno derecho de ella por encima de la blusa, y continuó con su descenso, atento a la respiración nerviosa de su compañera mientras viajaba por su vientre, y luego alcanzando su muslo derecho, hasta el final de la falda. -¿No es así?

-Ludwig… por favor, aquí no… -rogó a media voz María, sintiendo cómo la mano de él comenzaba a levantarle la falta, apenas lo suficiente para alcanzar el interior de sus piernas con una caricia ansiosa que amenazaba con hacerla perder el control. –Ya no es lo mismo…

-Mismo día, diferente año… -contestó él con seriedad antes de soltar una risita. -¿Y esto qué es? –preguntó sujetando uno de los elásticos de un liguero rojo, soltándolo de golpe haciendo que azotara la pierna de la latina.

-Es un liguero… ¿porqué preguntas?

-Me recuerda uno… muy parecido a este, casi idéntico… que te regalé hace setenta años.

-Sesenta y nueve años en realidad. Fue en la primavera de 1939…

-Ah, de verdad recuerdas todo. –celebró Ludwig, dejando por la paz el liguero y siguiendo con su caricia. -¿Porqué lo usaste hoy, porqué ahora?

-Mis… mis otros ligueros no estaban… -María parpadeó y soltó un jadeo, intentando conectar bien su cabeza con su lengua aunque el ardor en las piernas le indicaba que estaba a unos pasos de tirar por la borda su entereza y su frialdad. Ludwig sabía esto, la conocía bastante bien, bastante mejor que el propio norteamericano, y sólo le bastó murmurar, con voz tan suave que parecía un ronroneo:

-¿Recuerdas aquél día caluroso de primavera que te encontré desnuda en el río?

Funcionó como un conjuro. Un quejido débil surgió de los labios de la mujer, y sintió algo tibio y húmedo en su ropa interior; Ludwig deslizó su mano más allá, acercándose a la zona íntima de la latina y sonrió victorioso.

-Mein lieber… ¿acaso te has mojado?

-Cállate… -gimió ella mientras Ludwig acariciaba suavemente su región, provocándola más. María ladeó su cabeza hacia atrás, los labios entreabiertos y jadeantes, los ojos cerrados, la respiración cada vez más agitada. Nunca lo aceptaría en voz alta y mucho menos ante los demás, pero aquello le gustaba mucho, y deseó que no terminara nunca.

Pero debió terminar, pues mientras los dedos del germano intentaban abrirse paso entre la ropa interior de ella para poder darle un mejor placer, unas voces en el pasillo los alertaron de que algunos, preocupados por su tardanza, andaban cerca, y para aumentar su ira una de las voces correspondía a Alfred, quien gritaba:

-¡Mary! ¡Mary! Where are you?

-Scheisse… -gruñó Ludwig, apartándose bruscamente de María, quien ni tarda ni perezosa se acomodó bien la falda y recuperó en segundos la compostura.

-Estuvo cerca… -dijo para sí misma mientras caminaba, con paso firme, a la salida.


	2. Chapter 2

…

La reunión había terminado de un modo que podía llamarse, no satisfactorio, pero al menos apaciguador. Todos se despidieron con sobriedad y se escabulleron aprisa hacia el hotel para salvarse de la lluvia, que había amainado en el transcurso de la tarde pero amenazaba con empeorar. Solamente Alfred, María y Ludwig habían quedado rezagados.

-Hey, Mary! –saltó con alegría el norteamericano, abordándola antes de que pudiera cruzar la puerta de salida. –Estaba pensando si no querrías acompañarme a tomar algo. No… no seremos nosotros solos, claro, también irán Arthur y… creo que también Francis y Matthew…

-No, gracias, estoy bien. Necesito arreglar unas cosas para mi ponencia mañana. –respondió secamente.

-Ah, yes, of course… Mary… de veras siento haberte hecho enfadar…

-No te disculpes, no hay problema.

-Es que, realmente…

-Oye… -la latina apoyó su mano en la mejilla de Alfred, con una suave palmadita amistosa. –De verdad no te preocupes… todo está bien, ¿sí?

-Ah… yes, Mary… -sonrió él, sonrojado por la cercanía con ella. A sus espaldas, Ludwig fingía no mirarlos, pero sintió un acceso de furia al escucharlo decir: -Good, nos veremos mañana y… saldremos a comer juntos, yes?

-¿Comer? Hmm… lo pensaré.

-Thanks. See you, sweetie! –exclamó Alfred antes de salir disparado. María suspiró, divertida por aquélla actitud de niño precoz que a veces tenía su vecino, y caminó distraída sin decirle adiós a Ludwig. El germano, por su parte, aprovechó la soledad para gruñir en alemán algunos cuantos insultos en contra del norteamericano… Odiaba su descaro y su cinismo, odiaba su infantilismo, y más que nada, más que todo, odiaba que intentara ser dulce y galante con María… odiaba pensar en sus manos grasosas y repugnantes adheridas a la suave y tibia piel de la latina y odiaba imaginárselo haciéndole el… No, no podía ni siquiera imaginar eso o seguramente podría más su ira y lo haría pedazos ahí mismo.

Tal y como auguraron todos, la lluvia se incrementó al caer la noche, y ninguno se atrevía siquiera a salir de sus habitaciones en el hotel. Sólo María había tenido la calma suficiente de salir y bajar al restaurante para cenar, meditando sobre la junta… y sobre Ludwig. Hacía setenta años que no se acercaban tanto el uno al otro, mucho menos de ésa manera, y su memoria vagó por aquéllos días de la guerra. Muchos sufrieron, sí, pero para ella aquéllos fueron días de gracia, de dicha, días que compartió furtivamente al lado del germano, lejos de Alfred y su autonombrada vista de águila; recordó la tarde que Ludwig la encontró desnuda nadando en el río, o el día en que se ocultaron a toda prisa bajo una mesa para besarse luego de meses de no haberse visto, y sobre todo, recordó la noche en que él la poseyó, larga y deliciosamente, torturándola con sus manos y su boca, empujándola al límite y poniendo patas arriba sus ideas, sus inhibiciones y sus tabúes, y recordó el doble gemido de dolor y de placer que sintió cuando él, sin consideración alguna, tomó su navaja y con ella talló en su espalda una esvástica… "Así el mundo sabrá a quién amas" le había dicho él luego de marcarla, con la fuerza suficiente para que la cicatriz no desapareciera, pero con tanta suavidad que al cabo de unos momentos el dolor se había esfumado y casi no había sangrado.

Cruzó las piernas con fuerza, respiró profundo y notó un sudor frío debajo de su blusa. Miró a su alrededor esperando que nadie notara su nerviosismo, y luego de eso terminó de cenar apresuradamente y subió de regreso a su cuarto, pensando que una buena ducha fría le haría mucho bien.

Entró aprisa y se desabrochó la blusa, dejándola a un lado de la puerta, se deshizo la trenza del cabello y se quitó la falda, cuando oyó un murmullo en el interior, justo donde estaba ubicada la cama.

-Quédate quieta.

Reconoció la voz, a pesar de que hacía décadas que no escuchaba ése murmullo suave, extraño, grave y cargado de presagios. Su corazón latió violentamente y se sintió setenta años menor, tanto que le extrañó estar en un cuarto de hotel y no en medio de un saloncito privado decorado a su estilo. Tragó saliva y esperó, viendo una silueta oscura que se acercaba a ella hasta que le dio alcance y pudo verlo bien. Era Ludwig, y estaba…

-Oh. –la mujer levantó una ceja y sonrió ligeramente, mirando el uniforme negro que portaba. -¿Acaso llevas a todas tus reuniones esa ropa tan vieja?

-Oh, nein… la traje por nostalgia… Pero eso no nos importa ahora, ¿verdad? –ante su desconcierto, el hombre levantó su mano derecha, armado con una fusta de cuero negro. –Bitte… -señaló la cama. Ella entendió aquél gesto, aunque no lo esperaba, y avanzó lentamente hasta donde le indicaban. Un relámpago cayó muy cerca de ahí, desconcertándola, pero continuó hasta quedar frente al lecho. Ludwig avanzó tras ella, y la volvió a sujetar tal y como hiciera en la mañana. -¿Recuerdas ahora, mein lieber?

-Sí… -susurró María. –Lo recuerdo… Ah…

El frío cuero de la fusta la tomó desprevenida cuando éste se deslizó entre sus piernas, subiendo hasta los muslos donde hizo una suave caricia en círculos. Poco a poco, la fusta se acercó hasta su intimidad, y exhaló un jadeo cuando Ludwig maniobró de modo que la fusta rozara justo en el lugar más sensible. Una sonrisa de victoria cruzó los labios del germano, ahí no había ningún norteamericano tonto que los interrumpieran, sólo estaban ellos dos, tal y como la última vez.

El cuerpo de María se tensó, mientras recibía los embates de la fusta se apretujó instintivamente contra Ludwig, y sintió a la altura de sus caderas un bulto que se presionaba contra ella; miró de reojo a su amante, sintiendo un horrible calor que la quemaba por dentro.

-Vaya… -atinó a decir con la voz quebrada.

-Veo que te has dado cuenta de lo delicado de la situación… -murmuró Ludwig. –Eso me gusta de ti, eres muy considerada… lástima que yo no sea así.

-Tú… tú eres una buena persona…

-Nein. No hoy. No esta noche…

María lanzó un grito. Ludwig acababa de darle un ligero azote en los muslos con la fusta, quebrando de golpe la relativa calma que había mantenido el ambiente; una vez más, la fusta ascendió entre las piernas de la latina y volvió a tocarla, para momentos después volver a azotarla. Esta vez el grito se mezcló con un gemido, no es que a ella le gustaran ésa clase de juegos, pero viniendo del hombre que estaba a su espalda, sentía un cierto placer masoquista y una debilidad terrible a los deseos tormentosos de su amante.

-Ah~ Ludwig… -jadeó, mirándolo de reojo. El aludido le dirigió una sonrisa que era todo, menos apaciguadora, y volvió a fustigarla.

-¿Lista para jugar? –murmuró él, dejando la fusta sobre la cama y preparándose para quitarle de una buena vez esas prendas que le impedían llegar a ella y, entonces, mientras deslizaba su mano por debajo de la ropa interior de la latina…

-_María… ¿estás ahí?_

El teléfono colocó en automático el mensaje de voz, y era Antonio quien hablaba.

_-María, pequeña, ¿quieres venir con nosotros? Arthur, Francis y yo iremos a tomar algo… tranquila, Alfred no irá. _

Ludwig y María se miraron fijamente, el primero con la rabia y la frustración retratados en sus pupilas, y ella con una doble sensación de alivio y de desilusión. Se soltó de las manos de su amante y tomó el auricular.

-¿Papá? Voy para allá.

-_Bien, María… te esperaremos en el recibidor en cinco minutos._

-Bien, adiós… -colgó. Sus ojos miraron de reojo a Ludwig, que parecía visiblemente contrariado. –Lo siento… -se dirigió con paso rápido hasta el ropero y sacó un vestido sencillo de noche, pasándoselo aprisa por la cabeza; el germano la estuvo observando todo el tiempo en silencio.

-Es un vestido muy bello…

-Gracias. –apenas terminó de colocárselo, echó a andar a la puerta. –Yo… creo que llegaré tarde.

-Lo supongo.

-Sí. –sin mediar más palabra, María salió de la recámara.

…

La reunión del día siguiente no mejoró nada, y las nubes grises amenazaban con continuar la tormenta del día anterior. Cuando llegó el receso todos salieron en estampida, hambrientos y listos para ocupar los mejores sitios, quedando rezagados una vez más Alfred, María y Ludwig.

-So… -dijo Alfred, sonriéndole a su vecina. –Ya que todos almorzaremos aquí, ¿te apetece salir a cenar conmigo?

-Me temo que no podré, Alfred, como verás aún no finalizo mi ponencia y quizá deba seguirla mañana.

-Ah… ya veo… -el norteamericano sonrió tristemente. –No importa, podremos vernos luego, supongo. C'mon! –salió a toda prisa.

María se apresuró a cruzar el umbral, pero antes de hacerlo sintió a alguien a su espalda. Una voz que denotaba fastidio gruñó:

-Alfred es muy insistente, ¿no crees?

-¿Te molesta acaso? –la joven miró de soslayo a Ludwig, de pie a escasos dos centímetros de ella, y le sonrió tímida. Se le escurrió de entre los dedos su bolígrafo, y tan tranquila como si hiciera eso a diario, se inclinó para recogerla. El germano se mordió los labios, mirando como hipnotizado a la joven, que se tardaba mucho en levantar su bolígrafo y para empeorar la situación su postura hacía que su cadera rozara con la entrepierna de él. Fue más de lo que Ludwig soportó, y llevó ambas manos a la cintura de María, estrechándola contra él. Lentamente, ella se levantó.

-Lo hiciste a propósito… -le reclamó a media voz Ludwig.

-¿Yo? –musitó María con su voz más inocente, pero al mismo tiempo restregaba suavemente su trasero contra él. Ludwig tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol, pero no podía negar que no sentía un ardor casi insoportable ante la insistente caricia de la joven.

-Sí… juegas muy sucio… -susurró al oído de ella. –Pero yo también sé jugar…

Más aprisa de lo que la joven hubiera esperado, Ludwig la llevó de vuelta a la mesa, sosteniéndola contra ella mientras besaba ansioso su cuello, hasta que llegó a aquél punto que había señalado con sus dedos el día anterior, el lugar entre el cuello y el hombro, y lo mordió con fuerza. María soltó un gemido y arqueó su espalda, no era la primera vez que él la mordía así, y como por instinto, se mostró dócil a las manos de su amante apenas sentir los dientes clavados en su sensible piel; con un empujón, Ludwig la hizo acostarse sobre la mesa, dejando de morderla y lamiendo la marca que le había dejado, acariciando ansioso con una mano las piernas de la latina.

-Hmm… Ludwig… -jadeó ella, friccionando sus caderas contra la entrepierna de él. -¿Y si alguien entra?

-¿Alguien? –eso lo hizo volver a la realidad. Miró a su alrededor, primero desconcertado por no saber porqué estaban en medio de un salón tan grande ni de dónde salía el lejano tintineo que producen los cubiertos al chocar contra sí. –Gott…

Lentamente se separó de ella, jadeando nervioso. María se levantó, lo miró de una manera que le resultó indescifrable, y musitó:

-Creo que debemos irnos…

-Sí. Adelántate tú.

Ella salió del salón. Él, tratando de recuperar la compostura, la siguió con la mirada.


	3. Chapter 3

…

María caminaba apresuradamente por el estrecho pasillo alfombrado, temblando de frío y empapada de pies a cabeza; afuera, la lluvia no cesaba de caer, inundando la atmósfera de una tenue niebla que ascendía despacio cubriendo la vista de cualquiera que no estuviera en un sitio prudentemente alto. Agotada, llegó por fin a su recámara, y lo primero que planeó fue darse una larga ducha para quitarse el frío y para relajar sus piernas, cansadas por haberlas forzado a andar con unos tacones tan horriblemente altos.

Abandonó toda su ropa en el resquicio de la puerta del baño, llenó la tina y cuando estuvo lista, se sumergió en ella gozando de la caricia del agua tibia, pensando…

-_He ido muy lejos esta vez… _-se dijo a sí misma, recordando el incidente ocurrido en la sala de juntas cuando (afortunadamente) nadie podía verla. No quiso ni imaginarse la cara de desconcierto y espanto de los demás si acaso hubieran entrado en ese preciso instante y la hubieran encontrado en una postura tan indecorosa, acostada boca abajo sobre la mesa y con Ludwig justo detrás de ella sujetándola de las caderas… de una manera tan dominante… besando su cuello y acariciando su…

-¡Con un demonio! –gruñó en voz baja, sumergiéndose por unos segundos en el agua como para lavarse de la cabeza esos pensamientos. Al fin y al cabo, recordó con un estremecimiento, ése método lo había visto ser usado por los Inquisidores en tiempos de su padre, cuando era apenas una colonia.

Cuando se sintió más relajada, salió de la tina y se secó ahí mismo el cabello, pasándose la toalla por el cuerpo rápidamente antes de envolverse con ella y salir, con el ánimo alegre por saber que el día siguiente era el último de la junta, y dispuesta a pasar toda una noche de reparador sueño…

-Te estaba esperando. –susurró una voz a sus espaldas. Toda su piel se erizó al reconocer aquél murmullo vehemente y amenazador, pero no alcanzó a volver su mirada siquiera porque de pronto alguien le cubrió los ojos con una cinta de tela negra, cegándola.

-¡Ay! –chilló de la impresión, mientras un par de manos ataban firmemente los extremos de la tela detrás de su cabeza. Cuando terminó, sintió aquéllas mismas manos arrebatarle de un violento tirón la toalla, y el frío la hizo estremecerse; una risita burlona precedió a la voz de Ludwig:

-¿Tiemblas? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

-Debería, ¿no crees? –contestó la latina. –Alguien que entra de pronto en la recámara de una dama y le cubre los ojos no puede tener buenas intenciones.

-Es verdad. Ninguna… -añadió en un tenue susurro el germano antes de conducirla lentamente hacia la cama, quedando ambos de pie frente a ella y con él todavía abrazándola por la cintura. -¿Preferirías poder ver lo que hago? Aunque… no creo que quieras…

-Sería… lo mejor… -susurró ella, pasando saliva con dificultad, sabía bien lo que se venía, aunque realmente nunca Ludwig la había tratado de aquél modo; esperó, tensa, mientras su compañero pasaba despacio una de sus manos desde su cintura hasta su cuello, y luego de ahí hasta la delicada seda negra, que deslizó sin desatarla. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, los de ella con la premura y la angustia que antecedía a lo que iba a pasar, y los de él con fría precisión y con una enloquecida hambre. Los labios de la joven temblaron antes de decir débilmente:

-Tú aún estás vestido…

-¿Hmm? –Ludwig parpadeó confundido, y luego se miró; efectivamente, aún llevaba encima su camiseta negra y el pantalón, pero fuera de eso no usaba nada más. –Sí, tienes razón… pero eso se puede arreglar… se va a arreglar pronto…

-¿Cuándo? –replicó ella con una voz dulce, ondulante y sugerente. Como respuesta, su compañero sonrió, y una vez más atrapó el cuello de la latina en su brazo, inmovilizándola y empujándola sobre la cama.

-Quédate quieta… -le ordenó con su característica sequedad mientras su otra mano buscaba algo. María lo miró de reojo preguntándose qué estaría buscando, y entonces vio el destello de algo con un fuerte color rojo; abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al reconocer aquél pañuelo con su fatídica señal bordada sobre él.

-¿Qué harás con eso?

-Levanta los brazos.

-Pero…

-¡Dije que levantes los brazos! –ordenó con su voz más amenazadora, y a María no le quedó otro remedio que, con dificultad a causa del peso de Ludwig que la aplastaba contra la cama, puso sus brazos adelante, muy juntos. Hábilmente, Ludwig pasó el pañuelo por las muñecas de la latina, haciendo una especie de doble nudo para evitar que sus manos chocaran entre sí, y luego, para gran desconcierto de ella, sacó una pequeña navaja.

-No… no irás a hacerme lo mismo que… la última vez… ¿cierto? –preguntó con voz anhelante.

-Nein. –respondió mientras la obligaba a alzar un poco las manos, pegándolas a la cabecera de madera de la cama, y luego clavando la navaja en el medio del nudo para dejarla enganchada y sin posibilidades de soltarse. María suspiró, aliviada por no tener que volver a sentir el filo del arma en su piel, pero preocupada porque, por lo visto, la situación no dejaba de ser peligrosa.

Una vez más, Ludwig colocó la venda improvisada sobre los ojos de ella, y cuando terminó se levantó pesadamente de la cama, tan silencioso como un gato; María ladeó a ambos lados su cabeza, tratando de encontrarlo por medio del sentido auditivo e intentando adivinar qué clase de planes tendría el germano para ella ésa noche. Escuchó un tenue sonido que no pudo identificar, y unos segundos después volvió a escucharlo hablar, bastante más cerca de lo que esperaba.

-María… has sido bastante mala recientemente. Y a quienes se comportan así… -Ludwig soltó una risita viciosa, haciendo que instintivamente la latina se revolviera nerviosamente. –… merecen un castigo.

-Lud… ¡AH!

Tal y como imaginó, el primer golpe la tomó por sorpresa y la hizo gritar más fuerte de lo planeado; oyó un chasquido cortar el aire antes de que una vez más, la fusta descendiera y volviera a golpearla. Los azotes continuaron por un rato breve, en los cuales María sólo se dedicaba a morderse los labios o a hundir los dientes en la almohada para sofocar sus gritos y también a moverse intentando, en vano, liberarse de su atadura. Por fin, un golpe final mucho más fuerte que el anterior, cayó justo en un sitio sensible en su espalda, y para su propio desconcierto el golpe la hizo gemir; Ludwig se detuvo, y se acercó a examinar el lugar donde la había golpeado mientras ella intentaba recuperarse, respirando profundamente y temblando.

-¡Ah! Ya veo… -murmuró Ludwig, y dibujó en sus labios una sonrisita nostálgica mientras su dedo índice acariciaba una pequeña cicatriz, que el fuerte golpe había reventado y hecho sangrar ligeramente. María arqueó su espalda, incómoda por la presión ajena sobre su herida reabierta. –Sigue aquí, tal y como imaginé… -alzó la cabeza, escuchando el débil gimoteo de la latina. -¿Qué sucede, ya te cansaste de jugar? –preguntó, llevando la fusta al rostro de la joven y acariciándola en una mejilla con ayuda de ésta.

-Por favor… -rogó ella, pero no pudo continuar la frase. Estaba en medio de un dilema terrible, quería dejar de ser lastimada pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, había algo de placentero y de deseado en toda aquélla situación; no se trataba de lo que pasaba, sino de quién era; se trataba de lo mucho que extrañaba poder sentirlo tan cerca y tan íntimo, poder estar a su merced y poder darle lo que decidió negar a otros a pesar de los muchos ofrecimientos que había recibido antes y que, sabía, seguiría recibiendo. Qué más le daba que tuviera deseos y gustos tan… poco habituales, se sentía segura en sus manos.

-¿Bitte? –repitió el otro en su idioma. –Bien, tomaré eso como un no…

Lo escuchó alejarse. Se estremeció angustiada, ¿acaso la había dejado ahí? Esperó silenciosamente por lo que le resultó casi una eternidad aunque apenas pasó un minuto, respirando dificultosamente, con el cuerpo cubierto de unas leves gotas de sudor y todavía dolorida por la postura de sus brazos y por los golpes en su espalda. Nerviosa, se atrevió a susurrar:

-¿Ludwig?

-¿Sí? –contestó él de pronto cerca de su oído derecho, haciéndola soltar un respingo por la sorpresa. Algo ligeramente áspero rodeó su cuello con fuerza, obligándola a estirar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras su amante subía a la cama, empotrándose contra ella. Ludwig deslizó su mano libre por entre las piernas de la latina, separándolas con brusquedad y acariciando por fin su intimidad, pasando sus dedos cerca de su zona más sensible hasta que la escuchó gemir. Sonrió, continuando con la caricia mientras María, jadeando, trataba de mover sus caderas contra los dedos de Ludwig. Uno de ellos, repentinamente, se introdujo en su delicada entrada y lanzó un grito ahogado mientras su amante lo movía de adentro hacia afuera. –Estás mojada, puedo sentirlo… te gusta que te haga esto, ¿verdad? Contéstame…

-Sí… ah~ … sí me gusta, mucho… -respondió mientras gemía, con los labios entreabiertos. Las manos de Ludwig se apartaron lentamente de ella, y escuchó el sonido que hace una prenda al caer al suelo un par de veces. Luego, sintió cómo el germano se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Ludwig se inclinó sobre ella, subiendo lentamente y besando las heridas que le había dejado, empujando con delicadeza su cadera, apenas penetrándola; los gemidos de la latina se redoblaron así como su agitación, y cuando llegó a la altura de sus hombros se detuvo, mirando fijamente la cicatriz abierta; la besó, mojándose los labios con algunas gotitas brillantes de sangre, y siguió avanzando hasta quedar a la misma altura que María.

-Espero que estés lista… -susurró apenas junto al oído izquierdo de su amante.

-Estoy lista. –replicó con la voz más suave que pudo. Apenas oírla, el alemán no perdió más tiempo y se introdujo en ella con un fuerte tirón; hubiera ella gritado, de no ser porque en ese mismo instante, aquélla cosa áspera que había sentido en un principio se tensó con fuerza alrededor de su cuello, cortándole la respiración.

-¡Aaagh… Ludwig! –jadeó casi sin voz. Él ya no parecía prestarle atención, dedicado a moverse en un violento vaivén que la hizo temer que la lastimara de gravedad mientras su mano tiraba cada vez más fuerte del liguero rojo que había colocado alrededor del cuello de la latina. El tenue placer que sentía cada vez le parecía más distante, ahogado por el temor que sentía de que él fuera demasiado lejos o perdiera el control, y trató una vez más de liberar sus manos para, al menos, liberar la tensión del liguero que empezaba a asfixiarla; escuchaba cada vez más distantes los jadeos de Ludwig y su cuerpo empezó a debilitarse, sólo le quedaba la sensación de las bruscas embestidas tras ella.

-María…

Su cuerpo entero hormigueó como si acabara de despertar; ya no tenía el liguero en el cuello y respiraba entrecortadamente; ladeó la cabeza y vio a Ludwig, que había perdido todo destello de crueldad y la miraba ansiosamente, casi con temor.

-Ludwig… -susurró apenas le volvió la voz.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó angustiado.

-Yo… yo…

-Lo siento… -murmuró débilmente. –He pasado la línea… te hice daño.

-No… espera… -desconcertado, Ludwig volteó a mirarla, topándose con su rostro dulce, aún nervioso pero anhelante. –Por favor… no te vayas…

-María… -susurró. Llevó una mano a la navaja y la desclavó con fuerza, tirándola al suelo; luego, sujetando a María de la cintura, le dio la vuelta acostándola boca arriba, y se echó sobre ella cubriéndola de besos en el rostro, en los labios, en el cuello; con cuidado, María pasó sus manos aún atadas hacia adelante, abrazándose a su amante, suspirando, llamándolo a viva voz.

-Ludwig… Ludwig… -gemía mientras él deslizaba sus labios por sus senos, cubriéndolos de besos ansiosos, haciéndolo alzar la mirada hacia ella. –Hazme tuya…

-Sí… lo haré…. –replicó con voz tenue, abriéndose camino una vez más entre sus piernas y tomándola, con embestidas suaves y rítmicas, deteniéndose con una mano sobre el colchón y usando la otra para rodear la espalda de María y atraerla hacia sí, besándola con ansiedad y pasión en los labios con la premura del miedo y de la despedida pronta, sintiéndose igual que la última vez que estuvieron juntos a sabiendas de que, cuando él abandonara la casa de la mexicana, sería sólo para enfrentarse a un mundo hostil que lo odiaba y que lo quería destruir. Al pensar en aquello, el dolor le provocó una punzada en el alma y mordió con fuerza el labio inferior de la latina, que soltó un débil quejido; lamió prontamente la sangre y siguió moviéndose, deseoso de alcanzar una vez más aquél paraíso prohibido que durante tantas décadas anhelo probar de nuevo, escuchando gozosamente los gemidos y los suspiros de su amante, respondiéndole con el mismo ahínco.

-Ludwig… Ludwig… -jadeó María a pesar de lo difícil que le resultaba hablar con aquél ritmo brusco que tenían ambos. –Me… me voy a venir… ¡ah…!

No le pidió que lo esperara, Ludwig se movió más aprisa, empujándose bruscamente contra ella.

-María… mein lieber… aaah…

-¡Ludwig! ¡Aaaah aaah!

Las uñas de la latina se clavaron en la espalda del alemán, él hizo lo mismo pero sobre sus caderas, mientras los dos alcanzaban al mismo tiempo el clímax y recorrían, sin saberlo, por un breve instante, una especie de cielo por el que sólo ellos podían transitar, haciéndoles olvidar el dolor físico y el temor emocional.

Cuando aquello terminó, se encontraron ambos temblando, jadeando y cubiertos de sudor propio y ajeno, mirándose a los ojos y todavía materialmente aprisionados uno en brazos del otro. Despacio, Ludwig se salió del tibio interior de María, y la ayudó a acostarse sobre la cama; la latina arqueó la espalda y gimoteó dolorida.

-¿Qué tienes? –preguntó él.

-La espalda… me duele… -no era para menos, además de los azotes había tenido que soportar un buen rato el peso de su amante sobre ésta sin más apoyo que sus rodillas. Ludwig sonrió cariñosamente, y le desató las manos dejándola completamente libre; pero libre era lo último que quería ser en ése instante, y María lo contempló con ilusión. -¿Te quedarás conmigo?

-Sólo si tú quieres…

-Sí, sí quiero.

El alemán se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado, abrazándola por la cintura para acercara a él, y estuvo largo rato besando su nuca y murmurando algo en su idioma que, si bien María en principio no pudo entender, la relajó y la hizo caer en el más bendito y dulce sueño de todos.

…

Despertaron con el sonido de los automóviles en el exterior y con la fría brisa dejada por la lluvia de la noche anterior. El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana, acariciando apenas el borde de la cama donde Ludwig y María seguían dormidos muy juntos. El primero en despertar fue, naturalmente, Ludwig, quien sonrió y depositó un beso en la cabeza de su compañera antes de levantarse.

Una mano lo retuvo y lo hizo volverse bruscamente. María acababa de despertar y lo miraba sonriendo.

-¿Was? –preguntó.

-¿A dónde vas?

-La reunión… empezará en…

-No. –le replicó, incorporándose apenas del lecho y cubriéndose con ayuda de las sábanas. –Aún no.

-Pero, María… -contestó Ludwig con evidente turbación.

-La reunión será hasta mediodía. Aún tenemos tiempo. –dijo ella.

-¿Tiempo… para qué?

María se levantó, arrodillándose en la cama y echándole los brazos al cuello a su amante, sonriéndole con total ternura.

-Para recordar… -susurró.

Él también la abrazó, estrechándola felizmente contra sí. Habían pasado tantos años desde la última vez que estuvieron así de cerca que temió nunca volver a tener una oportunidad así, pero la dicha era mucho más grande y había acabado con aquél miedo. Ésa pequeña acción, que en su momento hubiera sido tomada como un pecado, era ahora su bendición y la salvación de sus almas. Así, juntos y recuperados de aquéllas memorias, miraron sujetos uno al otro el amanecer.

**_FIN_**


End file.
